wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby
Toby is a fresh graduate from National Academy who is currently posted in Logenia's Strategic Intelligence Unit, aka. The Shadow Chasers. Being a full fledged Shadow Chaser, he excels in subversion and sabotage, and dark magic, which he often says is not his forte as it exhausts him real quick. He joined the corps after Rui noticed his absurdly large information network and expertise. A calculating perfectionist, Toby gets upset whenever there are random outliers that just happen to affect the overall plan progression. If said random outlier is so incomprehensible yet it is able to hinder the progression, he would lash out and display the highest level of dark magic, capable of annihilating pretty much everything. What the corps and even Toby himself doesn't realize is that this "lashing out" is actually the awakening of the demon Mephisto inside him. Mephisto himself is a demon who promotes chaos, often encouraging Toby from his subconscious to unleash destruction, and his presence is totally unknown by Toby himself. Most of the captains nominated Toby as the leader to replace Han for the next term due to his leadership skills, but Rui vehemently rejected the notion since according to him, "A Shadow Chaser can't be fully trusted" Appearance Toby is rather short for a guy, standing one head shorter than the average guys of the corps. Along with his cute face, people often assume that he is a harmless cute guy. His blunt persona and sharp tongue however, shatters every assumptions people might have about him before. Toby sports a blue-black short hair with long fringes and a small ponytail. He has a penchant to dress smart, with blazers and sharp formal morning suits being a big part of his wardrobe, perhaps an influence from his background as a Shadow Chaser. Personality At first glance, he is a cute guy which small stature made him look harmless. Once you get to know him better, he probably already got a hold of your dark secrets. A perfectionist and also a calculating guy with an absurdly large information network, Toby is the guy to go to for your intrigue needs and latest gossips. Toby is known for having a brutally honest and blunt personality. He believes in no nonsense approach and is the type of person to tell a lady to lose a few kilos, or straightaway saying "You are ugly" with a wide smile to an unattractive girl asking for his opinion on her looks. He often clashes with Rui due to their fundamentally different takes on utilizing their information network and subversion technique. Rui uses his network aggressively to slander his opponents while Toby uses his to trick his opponents to gain their favor. This main difference in principles, combined with Toby's blunt approach, often creates troubles among the corps. Even though he is no stranger to manipulations, Toby treasures his friends and often gives them sound advice from his experience as a Shadow Chaser. This makes him a popular guy for both guys and girls to talk about their love lives. Fighting Style Toby serves two different roles as a party player. He can be a nuker that can demolish entire legions of enemies with his Kabbalah active, or a control mage that can both disable and provide support to his party with his barrier spells. He is also proficient with swords as a melee option and has access to elemental enhancement to imbue his weapons with various elemental. In his default mode, he specializes in protective barrier spells that benefit himself and the whole party as a whole. While he has access to elemental offensive spells, mostly of the dark element variants, Toby does not use them in an aggressive way. He uses his offensive options as a method to retaliate and control the attacking enemy forces. On the other hand, his Kabbalah mode turns him into a nuker with access to devastating ultimate dark magic. This transformation constantly drains his health and energy so fast that he would only last about 5 minutes without a dedicated healer. He also needs to focus all of the energy for himself and loses his barrier tools for the party. Depending on the situation, Toby can be found casting barriers from the back row or controlling incoming enemies on the frontline. Strengths * Gravity Wall: -10% damage received from all sources and complete nullification of scratch damages that fall below a certain threshold. Ridiculously good damage mitigation for a spellcaster. * Toby is very sturdy for a ranged spellcaster, he can absorb quite a lot of damage with his passive and has a repertoire of barrier spells for the party combined with his decent health and defenses. * Similar to Joel, Toby has access to elemental enhancement spells that can benefit the whole party. * Kabbalah: Toby's Mephisto awakening trigger, insane damage output and access to high level dark magic, including ultimate dark spell. Can only be activated once per battle and irreversible, lasts until the battle ends. Not only Kabbalah acts as an ungodly damage output booster, it also dramatically increases his stats and performance. Turning him into an indestructible battleship cannon would be an understatement. Weaknesses * Even though he is proficient with swords, he has no access to decent damaging Sword Arts. * Unable to cast his spells while moving since he is a barrier caster and needs to focus his energy for barrier spells, can be detrimental in a fast paced moving battle situations eg. chasing down enemies. * Kabbalah is a dangerous double edged sword and basically a death warrant without a dedicated healer in your party. It drains Toby's health and energy rapidly in a few minutes (-20% per turn) and irreversible once you activate it. * Toby loses all of his barrier utility spells for the party and will only have his barrier for himself when Kabbalah is active. * As stated before, he has energy problems in his Kabbalah mode, and Kabbalah's advanced dark spells consume even more energy. If the battle is not over in a few minutes, be prepared to constantly replenish his energy and health. Leitmotif (Kabbalah mode)